


The Moon To My Stars

by tea_and_lots_of_books



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ben is baby, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, IT - Freeform, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Multi, Punk Richie Tozier, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie x Eddie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), eddie kaspbrack - Freeform, flexible eddie kaspbrack, future smut, guys it's gonna be so smutty i swear, hippie eddie kasprack, minor pain kink, richie/eddie - Freeform, tattoo artist richie, yogi eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_lots_of_books/pseuds/tea_and_lots_of_books
Summary: You've heard of flower shop/tattoo parlor AU, get ready for- yoga studio/tattoo parlor AU!Eddie owns a yoga studio, Richie owns a tattoo parlor. When Eddie decides to live spontaneously and get a tattoo, Richie is there to design the most beautiful tattoo this little yogi has ever seen.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Moon To My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, new story! Honestly writing Reddie has become such a hyperfixation for me but maybe that's not the worst thing in the world because I'm writing a lot more and I think it's good practice. I hope you like the story! More to come!

CHAPTER ONE: EDDIE.  
The ‘before bed flow’ was always Eddie’s favorite class to teach. The softly burning candles always lit up the studio lobby while the students filtered in, rolling out their mats onto the studio floor and filling the room with the energy of twenty people’s peace. He reassured a new student who nervously asked him if she could borrow a mat, and showed her where to set up, before rolling out his own mat and smiling at the faces looking up at him expectantly. 

‘Good evening, yogis,’ he said, drawing everyone’s attention to the front of the room. ‘Tonight, we’re going to start standing at the top of our mats. You can let the eyes flutter shut or you can soften the gaze and let the mind relax. Bring your attention to the breath, deepening the inhales and lengthening the exhales. Let go of anything that might be waiting for you outside of this room, anything that’s putting stress on you, anything that you feel weighing you down, just feel the worries leaving you for these next sixty minutes. On your inhale, breathe in the collective peace of the room, and on the exhale, let all the stress of the day leave your body.’

Eddie listens to the syncopated deep breathing within the room, and thinks he can see a few students relaxing their shoulders back and letting their breathing fall into its natural pattern. 

‘Let your feet ground into the mat,’ Eddie says, ‘and as you ground your body, and calm your mind, take a moment to scan through your body, and see if you can find any areas of tension, any clenched muscles, any uncomfortability; find those areas of tension, and just let them go. Let yourself relax into the breath, and feel that current of breath flowing through your body, and allowing the day you’ve had to melt away. Tomorrow is a fresh start, so let’s let go of today. To begin, we’ll practice a collective round of aum. Start with one deep cleansing breath in, let it go exhale, and breathe in again, join me for our aum.’

He felt the floor vibrate as the students joined him in the long, exhaling sound. 

‘Alright,’ he said, ‘let’s move into a forward fold, chest to thighs, or as close as you can get them.’

‘That was a great class, Eddie,’ one girl said, walking out of the studio in the fluid kind of bliss that comes with a good flow.

‘Oh, of course, Shelly,’ Eddie said, smiling at her. ‘New tattoo?’

‘Oh, yeah,’ she said, beaming and holding out her arm for him to inspect. He marveled at the new addition to her flowery sleeve; a cluster of gardenias on the underside of her wrist. 

‘It’s beautiful,’ he said, meeting her eyes again. ‘I’ve always wanted a tattoo.’

‘You should get one,’ she said with a shrug. 

‘God, I could never,’ he said. ‘I mean, I have some ideas but, I don’t know, I could never commit to having something on my body for the rest of my life. I don’t trust myself that much.’

‘What would you get? I mean, gun to your head, you have to get a tattoo, what do you get?’

Eddie scoffed, ‘Um, gun to my head? I guess I’d get a moon and a sun, on my chest, you know?’ He pointed to the area just below his collarbones. 

‘Why a moon and a sun?’

Eddie shrugged, smiling bashfully. ‘I don’t know, I guess… I feel like there’s a duality to me, you know? Like, night and day. Sometimes I’m this happy, smiley, Zen yoga guy and I feel like everything in life is perfect sunshine. And, I mean, everyone has dark periods. Sometimes I just feel dark like that; like nothing is ever going to brighten up. I’d love to have something to remind myself that, I guess, in the good times, the sunshine times, I deserve the happiness because I made it through the darkness, and in the dark times, I know it’ll be okay again soon, and I think I would feel… better about things if I carry that sun and moon balance around with me.’ He looked up at Shelly’s smiling face, and laughed at himself. ‘I’m not going to get it, though. It’s just an idea.’

‘You sound like you’ve thought about it enough,’ she says. ‘You’re your own person, Eddie, you don’t need anyone’s permission to do something if you want it that badly.’

‘Yeah,’ Eddie said, nodding to himself more than to her. ‘I know. Maybe one day.’

‘You should do it, Eddie,’ Shelly says, walking towards the exit. ‘I got mine done right over there. My guy’s name is Richie. If you reconsider.’

‘Thanks,’ Eddie said, grabbing the mop and walking back into the studio. 

‘Don’t let the incense out!’ Stan said, fanning his sage around the room frantically as Eddie started to mop the floor. 

‘Sorry, Stan!’ Eddie said, as he had a thousand times for the same offence. 

‘Are you staying for my midnight meditation?’ Stan asked with that winning smile of his.

‘Hell no,’ Eddie said. ‘I do this crazy thing called sleeping. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it.”

Stan rolled his eyes, picking up a spray bottle to help Eddie clean the mats. ‘One day I’ll get you to my class, Uris.’

‘Oh don’t be silly,’ Eddie said, ‘I love your class, Stan. Just tired.’

‘What were you talking to Shelly about?’ Stan asked, a glint in his eye.

‘Nothing,’ Eddie said, scoffing, ‘she was showing me her new tattoo, I was telling her about a tattoo I’d like to get one day.’

‘I can’t picture Eddie Kaspbrack with a tattoo,’ Stan said, setting his sage down into a dish and sitting onto his mat to stretch. 

‘Yeah, I know,’ Eddie said. ‘I’m not actually going to get one.’

‘No, I mean, if you want one, you should get one,’ Stan said. ‘Yolo.’

‘You did not just say yolo,’ Eddie said, barking a laugh. ‘The Buddha is right there!’ He gestured at their carved wooden statue of a meditating Buddha. 

‘Okay okay, sorry Buddha,’ Stan said, ‘what I meant was, you only live life as Eddie Kaspbrack once, so make the most of it!’

‘Yeah, maybe,’ Eddie said. ‘I’ll get out of your hair. Have a good class, Stan.’

‘Thanks, Eddie.’

The next morning, Eddie’s body protested heavily as he dragged himself out of bed and stretched his arms above his head. He looked in the mirror, his eyes falling to the bare skin of his chest. Maybe it would look good, after all. Simple little designs, symmetrical, balanced. But then again, maybe it would look really fucking stupid and he’d be stuck with it for the rest of his life. Spontaneity had never been his strong suit. He glanced at the date, March thirteenth. Well, maybe next year, if he still wanted it, he would reconsider. For now, he would remain uninked. 

He pulled a tank top over his head and decided to catch Ben’s ‘early riser power hour.’  
f  
Jogging down the street to the yoga studio located less than a ten minute walk from Eddie’s little apartment, Eddie paused in front of the tattoo shop across from his own. It was remarkable that he’d never really even noticed it. TRASHMOUTH TATTOOS & PIERCINGS, the sign read. What the fuck was a trashmouth and who would want it permanently inked onto them? Not Eddie! The shop was closed, opening, the sign said, at four, but Eddie peered in through the glass storefront and observed the open layout of three leather chairs spaced out behind a counter. The walls were covered with hand drawn designs of flowers and skulls. Eddie shook his head and finished his jog to the studio, finding Ben already in the studio, warming up the hot room and stretching out.

‘Hey! Just give me a minute and I’ll sign you in!’ Eddie heard Ben shout to him.

‘It’s me!’

‘Oh,’ Ben said, running into the lobby to greet Eddie. ‘Good morning!’

‘You too,’ Eddie said, Ben’s infectious smile bringing a grin to his face. 

‘Gonna take my class?’

‘Yeah,’ Eddie said, ‘take it easy on me, it’s early.’

‘No way!’ Ben said, jogging back into the hot room, ‘it’s power hour, Eddie!’

Eddie smirked, powering the computer up and getting ready for Ben to kick his ass.

‘God, Hanscom, you really know how to kill every single one of my muscles,’ Eddie said, sitting down on the office couch as Ben rolled out on their foam roller. 

‘You’ll feel better if you roll out,’ Ben said.

‘Yeah, I know,’ Eddie said. ‘I’ll stretch later. I have class at noon.’

‘Wanna grab a smoothie?’ Ben asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

‘Sure,’ Eddie said, springing up and following Ben out the door. 

‘I’m going to get a strawberry banana,’ Ben said excitedly as they walked through the doors of the smoothie place.

‘I’ll have that too,’ Eddie said. ‘You always know what to get.’

‘Strawberries are nature’s candy,’ Ben said, ordering for them as Eddie eyed the café employee’s tattoos. He was sporting a snake on one arm and a phoenix on the other. Eddie thought they looked amazing, wrapping around the guy’s arm. He looked mythological, with the creatures adorning his arms. 

‘I like your tattoos,’ Eddie said, somewhat unsurely. 

‘Thanks!’ the guy said, handing Eddie and Ben their change. 

As they waited for their drinks, Ben raised an eyebrow at Eddie. 

‘What?’

‘I thought you hated tattoos,’ Ben said.

‘When did I say I hate tattoos?’

‘Well… I guess you never actually did,’ Ben said, furrowing his eyebrows, ‘I guess they just… don’t really seem like your thing.’

‘I don’t know,’ Eddie said. ‘They’re kind of cool. Don’t you think?’

‘Yeah,’ Ben said. ‘I do.’

‘Would you get one?’

‘Maybe,’ Ben said, shrugging. ‘If I got a good idea for one. Sure. Why not?’

‘Hm. Yeah. Maybe.’

As Eddie and Ben walked back to the studio, Eddie abruptly stopped talking as he spotted the guy standing outside the studio.

‘Are you here for class?’ Ben asked the guy, walking up to him.

‘Are you Eddie Kaspbrack?’ the guy said. 

‘I am,’ Eddie said, stepping forward. The guy had at least a foot of height on him, and had unruly black hair pulled up into a bun at the top of his head. He was wearing maroon jeans, cuffed up at the bottoms, and a black t-shirt, tight around his chest. Not that Eddie was ogling or anything. He was just a nice looking guy; it would’ve been impossible not to notice. 

‘Hey, I’m Richie. I work over there.’

Eddie’s stomach did a flip as Richie pointed to the tattoo shop across the street. After he’d pointed it out, Eddie took a moment to examine the ink covering Richie’s arms and hands. Eddie wondered how many tattoos were hidden under his clothes. They were all in black and grey, small and close together. Eddie probably could’ve spent hours poring over the designs on this man’s skin but the one that jumped out at Eddie was on Richie’s inner arm. It was a skeleton’s hand locking pointer fingers with a child’s hand. Eddie fucking loved it. 

‘Hi,’ Eddie said, looking through thick glasses into Richie’s magnified eyes.

‘Um, I’m not a creep, I swear,’ Richie said, ‘one of my clients said there was this yoga teacher with a badass tattoo idea.’

‘Oh, God,” Eddie said, ignoring Ben’s rapidly changing facial expressions. ‘I didn’t have a tattoo idea, I mean, she just asked me, hypothetically, if I had to get something, what would I get? So I said, you know, if someone was holding a gun to my head, I would get this idea I had tattooed.’

‘The sun and moon, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Eddie said, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

‘Come with me for a second,’ Richie said, a smile spreading across his face.

‘Why?’

‘I want to show you something,’ Richie said, a huge smile on his face. How could Eddie say no to that smile?

‘Yeah, okay,’ Eddie said. ‘Ben, if you could-‘

‘I got it,’ Ben said, smiling at Eddie as he took off after Richie. 

Eddie inhaled deeply as he entered Richie’s tattoo shop. It smelled like rubbing alcohol and sanitation. It reminded Eddie of being a kid again. As shitty as his childhood was, that smell would forever remind him of being younger. 

‘It’s nice,’ Eddie said, somewhat obligatorily. 

‘Thanks,’ Richie said, smiling widely. ‘So, let me show you this.’ He lead Eddie to the back of the studio, in a little office with a ‘The Cure’ poster on one wall and a ‘Ziggy Stardust’ on another.

‘Step into my office,’ Richie said, smiling at his own cheesy joke. 

Eddie stepped uncomfortably into the space. He had a vague fear that a needle could stab him at any second. 

‘So?’ Eddie asked. 

‘Right,’ Richie said, wading through the clothes on his messy office floor and picking up a folder on his desk. ‘When Shelly came in for me to check how her tattoo was healing, she said there was this cute guy who taught her yoga class who had an amazing idea for this contrasting sun and moon tattoo all about balance. My hands started itching and I just had to sit down and sketch it. I figured I’d show you what I came up with.’

‘Oh,’ Eddie said, taken aback. 

‘So,’ Richie said, stepping towards Eddie and opening the folder. ‘I was thinking it would look cool if we did the sun and moon kind of looking towards each other, on your chest. Make the moon sort of masculine and the sun more feminine. And I was thinking it would look cool if we put a few randomized stars across your chest between them, uniting them. Just because, Shelly said you wanted it to represent like these cyclical moods you go through, so I thought, if we connected these two aspects of you with the stars, they could represent the real you, like, all different stars to represent the different parts of your personality and your individuality, and on either side of that is the sun and the moon. 

Eddie took the drawings from Richie’s hands, running his finger over the pencil sun and moon that Richie had drawn. That Richie had drawn just for him. He looked back up into Richie’s hopeful eyes and. Nodded infinitesimally.

‘Yeah?’ Richie said, his grin getting even wider. 

‘Yeah,’ Eddie said. ‘Actually, uh, yeah. Why not?’

‘Brilliant,’ Richie said, reaching to ruffle Eddie’s hair.


End file.
